rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Endorsements
This is a list of endorsements, awards and honors the players have earned in the course of their adventures. Note that for all stylistic purposes, it is generally considered acceptable to render an emblem entirely in black or white if the proper colors would be all but invisible on the hull of a vessel; it is also acceptable to render them edged and highlighted in black or white so as to render them visible in their proper colors. In some cases (such as an all-Chromium finish upon which neither black nor white would provide sufficient highlighting and the emblem itself is Chromium) it may be acceptable to use other, starkly-contrasting colors, such as yellow or red, for highlighting purposes. =Awards and Honors= While the primary purpose of these would be to be painted on the starships operated by the characters who have earned them, they have been awarded to the character, not the ship; if you part ways with the vessel, such as by moving to a new ship, it is expected if practical that you should remove the endorsements. They could also be made in the form of statuettes or plaques or badges or medals for display in one's quarters or upon one's person, if one were given to such things. :Vessels with more than two crew should display all the awards that both crew are entitled to, once. If, for example, considering a two-person Y-Wing, and one pilot has earned awards A, B, and C, and the other has earned B, D and Z, then the Y-Wing should display A, B, C, D, and Z, once each. The Symbol of the New Jedi Order The Symbol of the NJO is the red crest of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, embossed above a golden sunburst with a golden ring around them both. It would be appropriate for a full-sized roundel displayed on the side fuselage and on the top and bottom wings of starfighters (or on the dorsal and ventral surfaces on a space transport, and in other appropriate locations on vessels of differing proportions), but there is no requirement to display it as such; it may be displayed as a small badge, or dispensed with entirely if discrection is called for. :There are no official flying colors of the New Jedi Order; characters are allowed to fly with whatever patterns or color schemes they see fit to decorate their starcraft with. A Corellian who has earned the Bloodstripes might decorate the side of his starfighter with the Corellian Bloodstripes running fore to aft, and Jen Vadur, a Jedi from Naboo, flies her Royal N1 with the brilliant polished Chromium leading edge and bright glossy yellow of the Royal Security Forces of Naboo. The shuttles, etcetera, owned by the Academy are by default painted in the dirty gray with dirty red that was typical of Red Squadron at the time of the Battle of Yavin, and only bear the symbol of the New Jedi Order internally. The Symbol of the Jedi Order Only very, very seldom seen in this day and age, the Symbol of the Jedi Order was a symbol of hope and prosperity, of protection and justice. It appeared on all vessels flown by the Jedi of the Old Republic, on all of the Jedi Temples. As an insignia not carved into stone, this stylized lightsaber-within-wings is properly rendered in the brown color of the robes of a Jedi Master of the Old Republic. ::A very rare symbol, the Symbol of the Jedi Order is only appropriate for those Jedi characters who survived the Galactic Empire; such as Masters Aqinos or Ikrit, or any of the Iron Knights trained as Padawans by Aquinos. The Symbol of the Royal House of Naboo Awarded for monumental services to the Naboo people, this symbol comes in three patterns, denoting the level of service rendered; A stylized green dome with a yellow bell below it is the third-highest honour. The bell being Chromium is the second-highest, and the whole thing being Chromium is the highest. It is suitable for display as a badge or endorsement on the fuselage of a starfighter, unobtrusively. *The following characters have earned the right to display the Third-Highest Symbol of the Royal House of Naboo: Nico Vallis, Morco Jocra, Ferrago, Niari, and Jen Vadur. This honour was granted for the safe return to Naboo of ex-Colonel Panaka and 60-some refugees from the clutches of the Flesh Conquerers Guild, a slavers guild, and the pirate-queen Gakarra the Hutt. The Symbol of a Bombad-Friend of Otoh Gunga Awarded for services to or great friendship with the Gungans of Otoh Gunga, this symbol comes in many variations denoting the sort of service or friendship that was rendered, most of which were at one point or another made-up on the spot by the current Boss if no precedent-setting award seemed to fit. *The following characters have earned the right to display the Symbol of a Bombad-Friend of Otoh Gunga: Nico Vallis, Morco Jocra, Ferrago, Niari, and Jen Vadur. This particular endorsement is a cerulean blue sphere with a crossed cesta and energy shield within. It was granted for performing a martial civil service to the Gungans of Otoh Gunga in recognition of the return of the pirate Jin-Ol Ashim to the Gungan people to stand trial for his many misdeeds, foremost among them giving the Gungan people a bad reputation amongst other space-farers. =Other Symbols= The Emblem of the Galactic Empire This symbol is still in use by the Imperial Remnant, who consider themselves to still be the Empire, simply diminished. It consists of a black outer ring with six spokes leading inwards to an inner black gear, with a hollow center with six radiating spokes within. This ominious symbol is known far and wide as a symbol of repression, facism and atrocity; to those who hold it dear, it is a symbol of unity, conformity and security through control. :The symbol of the Galactic Empire is rendered in red for the highest Imperial officials. In the old days, only Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader were allowed to bear the symbol in red on their vessels and their personal guards' equipment. In these times, any given moff or warlord who fancies himself a contender for the throne of Emperor might bear the symbol in red, but to do so with insufficient power is inviting attack. Once it was rendered in violet for the members of the Imperial Senate, but with the dissolution of the Senate (and subsequent lack of Senators) this practice was done away with. On Imperial vessels, bearing this emblem signifies the military nature of the vessel, and it is suited for use as an identification roundel on the hull of a vessel. In the old days this was unnecessary, as Imperial vessels were Imperial and that was that, but in modern days with the New Republic using many captured Star Destroyers and TIE-legacy starfighters, even the Imperial Remnant has begun to employ the symbol on the hulls of it's vessels and starfighters, simply so as not to confuse whom is who. :This would not be an appropriate insignia for any of the players' characters to fly without damn good reason. For one thing, they'd need to reconcile flattering their Imperial heritage with the mission of the Jedi Order as being the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. The Alliance Starbird The Symbol of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, also known as the Alliance starbird, is a red crest, a crescent open at the top, with a three-pronged head rising from the center. It is often interpreted as a phoenix rising, and it adorns the helmets of pilots everywhere. It forms the basis of several other emblems in the galaxy, but is still seen in it's unmodified form far and wide: even today, Republic fighter pilots often flatly refuse to use the official insignia of the New Republic and instead wear the Alliance Starbird. This even extended to the captured Super-''Star Destroyer ''Lusankya, whose starboard and port hulls was painted with the massive starbird on both the dorsal and ventral surfaces. :A symbol of insurrection and of an ideal, a symbol of mavericks and rebels, of rogues (and Rogues,) the Alliance Starbird is an appropriate insignia for any person who values the ideals for which the Rebel Alliance stood for. The Alliance Starbird still adorns the personal X-Wing of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, as well as the retired General Antillies, and since the election of Borsk Fey'lya and subsequent massive, sweeping, unpopular and (some would say) unsafe changes, the Starbird is finding it's way onto the hulls of most vessels and starfighters remaining in Republic service, as well as those belonging to disenfranchised former members of the New Republic's armed services. It is beginning to crop up on planetary and even system-wide governmental installations as well. :The Alliance Starbird would be an appropriate insignia for any character who wishes to fly it, but it marks one as a rebel, irrevocably a hostile symbol in the sight of the Imperial Remnant, and it may start to become seen as distasteful by the New Republic (officially at least.) The Alliance Starbird is occasionally misrendered in blue as a compromise between the full Seal of the New Republic and the true Alliance Starbird, an arrangement which satisfies neither camp and is generally discontinued. The Seal of the New Republic The symbol of the New Republic, this emblem consists of a black circle with a thin highlighting band of yellow. Fifteen white starbursts surround the Alliance Starbird prominant in the middle, rendered in blue. The official insignia of the New Republic, long-standing tradition has had the military of the New Republic uniformly refuse all orders to actually paint this symbol upon their vessels, instead channeling the Rebel spirit which bore the New Republic and bearing the straight-up Alliance Starbird as they did when those vessels were in the service of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Officially, the Seal of the New Republic is required insignia for all New Republic military and other government vessels, space stations, government installations, and flags. It finds it's way onto the lags and installations, sometimes onto the starbases, and in some cases has started to appear on a few vessels in lieu of the Alliance Starbird. :The Seal of the New Republic would not be an appropriate insignia for any vessels of the Jedi Order, as the New Republic has ceased all official support to the Jedi Order. The Symbol of Jin-Ol Ashim The Blazing Claw is the generic symbol of a pirate bold enough to fly the colors on his hull, but almost all pirates have their own variation of it. This particular symbol is that of a blazing skeletal hand, humanoid (and more correctly Gungan), crushing a humanoid (and more correctly Human) skull, holding the skull from the top. It was the symbol of the pirate Jin-Ol Ashim, and was emblazoned on the sides of his pirate carrier and all the starfighters he wore. :While the symbol itself would be an inappropriate insignia for any of the player characters, the symbol with a violent red slash through it, or similar defacement, would be an appropriate symbol for all characters who participated in the defeat of Jin-Ol Ashim: Nico Vallis, Morco Jocra, Niari, Ferrago, and Jen Vadur. The Seal of the Kalum Federation The Kalum Federation's seal consists of a broad, blue shield within which is a stylized space station. It has additional embossments for the various sectors of life; with stylized starships orbiting the station indicates the naval services, with starfighters launching from the station indicates the Kalum Pilot Corps, and with shields below the station indicates the civil services. There are many other endorsements as well, most of which are used primarily in symbology within the Kalum Federation (for example, if the station has an additional wing with a large red cross, this would indicate the medical services, and so forth and so on). :Such a seal (with appropriate endorsement, if any) are appropriate as a flying roundel on a starship belonging to the Kalum Federation. For a character who is from the Kalum Federation, the seal would be appropriate as a badge. The seal of the Kalum Mining Corporation A symbol of a large vessel hovering over a ripped-off chunk of planetoid emerging from a planet below, the silhouette of a KMC Planet Cracker is emblematic of the KMC as a whole, and is suitable as a roundel on an KMC mining or support vessel; it would be suitable as a badge for any character who grew up on a KMC Planet Cracker. =Silhouettes= Long-standing military and martial tradition holds that pilots who have defeated enemies in battle have earned the right to display their kills on their starfighters in silhouettes; this tradition has also spread at times to tanker corps, warships, and (on at least one instance) to a Rogue Squadron pilot's datapad after he defeated a TIE fighter hovering low on repulsorlifts by remotely hacking a cargo transport to ram it at full throttle. Some Jedi would state that this practice is barbaric, or at the least braggadocio and unbecoming of a Jedi, but it's worth noting that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker maintains his silhouettes below his X-Wing's fuselage. He's one of the few people in the galaxy to have earned a Death Star silhouette, though he's not the one man in the galaxy to have earned two. Protocol varies from place to place and service to service, but the standard in use by both the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant is as follows (in order of painting): *Starfighters are to be painted in black unless it would be invisible or close to invisible on the vessel's color scheme (such as that of a TIE fighter,) in which case it is to be painted white. (This holds true for all other black silhouettes.) **Tanks and other non-starfighter assets of similar size and power (such as hovertanks, AT-ATs, combat airspeeders, and space transports which possess maneouver jets and fight as ultraheavy starfighters) are to be given the same treatment as starfighters. *Fighting vessels are to be painted with their own unique sihloutte in black, and (if known) the name of the vessel. This includes everything from small vessels such as CRC-90 corvettes all the way up to the Death Star and the Second Death Star, both of which appear together on only one man's fuselage. This includes unique vessels of smaller size. *Transports and other non-combat assets are only to be painted to the degree of accuracy of their classification in black. Non-combat assets are typically rendered as a silhouette with a number proceeding them or preceeding them, though bombers and other craft who specialize in asset raiding may prefer to mark them individually. *Very special starfighter kills (at the discrection of the pilot making the kill) may be marked individually with names. For example, a pilot who managed to vape Wedge Antillies (or any member of Rogue Squadron) would most likely be thrilled to mark that starfighter with the name of it's pilot. (He'd also be a dead man flying, but that's irrelevant.) :When a pilot runs out of space owing to the number of kills they have accumulated (rare, but not unknown; Wedge Antilles, for example), it is standard procedure to condense all kills of a specific class (such as non-unique starfighter kills) into red silhouettes denoting the numbers of squadrons worth of kills. This is measured by the number of starfighters present in a squadron of that class; usually 12. ::In the event a pilot runs out of space again (see also: Wedge Antillies, Baron Soontir Fel, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader) it is permissible to condense class silhouettes to a single silhouette proceeding or preceded by the number of kills of that class. :::Only after all class kills have been condensed should vessels of particular classes be condensed with one silhouette arch-typical of that class, and the full list of vessel names proceeding it. Under no circumstances should Death Stars or Super-Star Destroyers be condensed together. From time to time and from service to service, the tallying of kills has also varied. In the Empire, kills are only ever awarded as a whole; if a full squadron of TIE fighters gang up on a lone, wounded Y-Wing and take it down, all twelve of them would all be awarded the kill. The theory is to bolster the morale of friendly pilots, whilst artificially inflating the impression of the numbers of kills scored in the enemy's eyes. Amongst the Rebellion, kills for starfighters were only awarded whole on the basis of strict kill shot, which was believed to make the pilots fight just a little harder out of the competitive spirit, but in the New Republic they're fractionally divided amongst all starfighters which opened fire on the destroyed starfighter, in the theory that this encourages better teamwork. In all cases, vessel kills and noncombat asset kills are awarded fully to all participants; which is why Wedge Antillies has the first Death Star on his canopy, despite not having taken the shot that destroyed the Death Star. There is and always has been a gray area on what to do about starfighters with more than one crew. As the Empire has no starfighters with both pilot and gunner which have any hope in hell of accumulating starfighter kills it was never an issue for them. The Rebellion simply considered the kill awarded to the starfighter in question, which were (barring special circumstances) assigned permanently to the pilot(s) who flew them (though old kills would be carried over if the pilot lost his starfighter but survived), while the New Republic has no policy, leaving it to be worked-out ad-hoc from squadron to squadron. There are three competing schools of thought amongst the New Republic Starfighter Corps: *Kill is awarded to the crewperson on the fighter who opened fire. **IE, if Y-Wing X were equipped with a laser cannon turret instead of an ion cannon turret, and confronted two TIE fighters and the pilot opened fire on the lead TIE with the Y-Wing's main guns and the gunner opened fire on the wing-man with his turret gun, both pilot and gunner would earn a whole TIE. If the both opened fire on each TIE, one at a time, they would both earn two half-TIEs. *Total kills are tracked in one tally, and when and if the pilots part ways, kills earned whilst together are halved and half goes with each pilot. **IE, if two pilots with no kills (for the sake of the example) are assigned to a Y-Wing for two sorties together and together rack up six TIE kills in their first sortie, during the second (in which there is no fighting) the Y-Wing would bear six TIE fighters, but when the pilots are split up and both are assigned to E-Wings as wingmen, each E-Wing would bear three of the kills earned in the Y-Wing. *Both get full credit for all kills made in the starfighter. This one is popular both between teamwork-encouraging commanders, and bomber crews who, on the whole, get less chance for the 'glorious' starfighter kills, and tend to consider vessel kills less impressive if earned in a dedicated bomber than in a multirole like an X- or A-Wing. **Taking the last example, the two E-Wings would bear six kills each. There is also no prevailing method for dealing with fractional kills in numbers. This, too, is adjudicated on a squadron-by-squadron basis; are two half-TIE kills the same as one TIE kill, or are they two half-TIE kills? This question is usually resolved by the mechanics, who would rather paint one whole kill than two half-kills. The method of combining fractional kills into whole kills also makes it so that no matter what, no pilot will ever have more than one non-whole kill of any given class on his or her vessel, which is handy when awkward fractions (such as a 1/7th kill) come into play. Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:House Rules Category:D20 Category:Star Wars Category:Saga Edition